Interference management is of great importance in radio communication networks. Without proper interference management, the resources of the network cannot be efficiently utilized. Inter-cell Interference may be caused when a base station applies same carrier frequency as another, neighboring base station such that the signals from the two base stations interfere each other.
In order to avoid or mitigate such interference, a so-called autonomous component carrier selection (ACCS) is provided. According to the ACCS, each base station aims at selecting a carrier that does not interfere with the carrier of another base station. The base stations utilize information obtained from the neighboring base stations when initially selecting a suitable carrier.
However, there are problems related to the ACCS. These problems include lack of sufficient information from the neighboring base station, uncertainty of the availability and the correctness of the selected carrier, etc. Thus, it is important to provide an improved solution for the carrier selection.